One Heart, Two Boys
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Five years have passed since Harry last saw his true love, Alex Russo. Though when rumor comes that she's back in town Harry will do anything to get her back and once again win her love. Sequal to One Heart, Two Families.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-The Return

FIVE YEARS LATER

Twenty one year old Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Wesley also twenty one years old were just coming out from work. It was five o'clock and the streets of Diagon Alley were full of employees who like them were heading to their homes after a long work day. Both Ron and Harry had been working as Auros for the past five years ever since they defeated Voldemort four years before.

"Well mate, this is my stop," Ron said as Harry and him stopped between two streets. Ron and Hermione had been married for five years and already had a little girl name Rose. Most of the time Harry went with the Wesley's to dinner instead to his shabby, lonely apartment in Main street. But lately Harry hadn't been in the mood for the loud, cheerful dinners with his best friends as before and Ron and Hermione were getting worried that he was getting depressed. "Gotta go or the old lady is going to feed me to the giant spiders," he joked.

Harry smiled faintly. "See you mate."

"Are you sure you don't want to come for dinner. Rose has been asking for you."

"No," he sighed. "Mrs. Day, my landlady told me in the morning that it was he husband's birthday and she was throwing a dinner party for him and wanted me to come." he lied. Mrs. Day's husband was dead.

Ron nodded, still worried. "Ok, see you."

Harry waited until Ron was out of sight before continuing his own path. Instead of going straight home to watch some TV or go over some unfinished work that he had left from the office he instead went to a small bar, near his apartment. Thankfully, the bar was practically empty except for a old hag or two lying around. After receiving his first Vodka he stared at the oak table in front of his and started doing some serious thinking. Hermione and Ron had recently started pressuring him to get married and settled down and that was one of the many reasons he didn't go to dinner anymore, it was getting annoying. He also thought about little Ginny Wesley, the girl he dated for a part of sixth year and two years after that and now three years later she was getting married. He was happy for her and Harry had received and invitation to the wedding in a few weeks but he wasn't planning to go. He had already hurt her once when he broke up with her he didn't want to cause more pain and awkwardness between them.

"Oh, where has the time gone?" he murmured to himself as he drank his third drink. Even though he was only twenty one years old he felt old, tired, and wasted.

"Rough day, buddy?" the bartended asked.

Harry grunted and ignored him, he just paid the bill, put his coat on and went back home to his apartment. The thing he hated about living so close to Main street was that he had to cross the cheerful venues and smiling faces urging him to buy love tokens, sweets, and colorful objects. And happy wasn't what Harry like to feel these days. Depress was more likeable.

Harry lived almost at the end of Diagon Alley, in a small, shabby apartment home that besides him only lived the crabby old landlady, Mrs. Day next door along with the company of a few shops and empty locals but generally it was a peaceful, quiet place.

Though this time there was something different happening in his quiet street, a few doors down from his apartment where a empty local had been for several weeks empty was now a moving van parked in front of it and well as some painters painting it pink with bright purple letter-THE CRYSTAL SALON.

Harry snorted, what a dumb name, who would name their beauty salon, The Crystal?

"Over here please," he heard a familiar voice said as he instructed the movers "Careful with those boxes."

His head perked up as he stared at the beautiful girl who was shouting instructions in that sweet, honey filled voice. He knew who that was, he ran towards the girl his mind swarming with thoughts-was that. . .it had to be it just had to be. . .

"Alex!" he yelled uncertainly.

The girl turned around and she instantly smiled. Alex Russo had grown ever more beautiful through the course of five years, her hair was long and silky and she looked young and professional with a blue skirt and a matching blazer. She was holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Harry, right?" she asked him. Her memory was still long gone as it should have been otherwise she would have remembered that Harry at one point in her life had been her boyfriend.

"Right," he said blushing "We met about five years ago."

"Aha," she smirked at him. "I thought you look familiar."

"What are you doing back in England?" he asked breathless busting with curiosity.

"Oh, I decided that the whole college experience wasn't for me, so I decided to come back and open my own beauty salon, cause this town sure needs one."

Harry laugh. Not because it was funny but because he was just happy to see her again and glad that she remembered him.

"I'm kind of busy now," she said. "But do you want to meet up for coffee tomorrow at the Brewton cafe around six o'clock?"

Harry smiled. "Sure. It's a date."

End of Chapter One.

What do you think? Please Review.


	2. Engagement

Chapter Two-The Engagement

Harry was so excited about meeting Alex the next evening for coffee that he hardly slept that night and work seemed to be going so fast that before he knew it, it was five o'clock.

"See ya!" he yelled to Ron as he crossed the street towards main street. Ron waved back a bit confused about his friend's happy strange behavior, but he looked happier that he had in a long time and Ron wasn't about to burst his bubble.

Harry arrived at the desire location a quarter before six and he was happy to see that as soon as entered he saw the back of Alex's dark hair, she was seated next to someone with short blond hair which he guessed that it was a friend from work who had decided to tag along, he was a little disappointed that they weren't going to be alone, but maybe they could get rid of the friend.

He walked towards the last booth of the café and grinned as he said. "Hey!"

Alex turned around and smiled at him. "Hey!" She got up and went to give him a hug and kiss him on the cheek. She led him toward the table. "You're early."

"Yep," he said grinning like a love sick puppy as he sat down across from her. "So who's-" Harry gasped and his mouth formed into a tiny O as he saw that the person who was next to Alex wasn't a friend from the beauty salon but a person he hadn't seen in five years since he had found out that his father had left him everything and that he was filthy rich in inheritance. Draco Malfoy.

He was perched lazily on the caramel colored seat smirking and looking a lot more handsome that before. His long blond hair had been cut short with just his bags nearly shielding his huge, dark eyes that always seemed cold to Harry. He was wearing a black turtleneck and jeans and he had his arm over Alex's shoulder. "Hello, Potter."

"Draco," Harry said coldly. His inside brimming with red hot fury. Why did he have his arm over Alex's shoulder? When did they meet? And why were they so chummy together? Harry curled his hands into fists, even though they had promise to Alex before her memory had been erased that they wouldn't fight anymore they hadn't exactly kept that promise and it hadn't help either that Draco had overheard Harry telling Hermione and Ron that Alex had kissed him before she left for the train and back to New York City. Draco must have remembered too because they were staring round eye at each other, teeth clutched.

Alex remain oblivious, instead she looked amused at them. "Oh, you guys know each other?"

"Yes," Draco said "We meet at Hogwarts."

Alex turned to him. "Oh, yes now I remember when we were kids we did meet that one time before I left back to New York. Aren't you guys happy that we get to be together again?"

They were anything but happy.

Alex sense the awkwardness and nervously drank her coffee. She put the cup back down and then faced Harry "Harry, me and Draco have some news to tell you. News that will be even more bigger now that I know you two were. . .friends."

"What is it?" he said weakly. His stomach seemed to be in the verge of collapsing.

"We're getting married," Draco said saucily as he grabbed hold of Alex's hand and only then could he see the large, fat diamond ring on her finger. How could he have not notice that before? "We're engaged to be married in three months-in January."

"Isn't it wonderful Harry!" Alex piped in cheerfully. "I mean after five years of long distance dating it was only time that he asked me-"

"Draco, can I talk to you. Alone?" he hissed.

Draco nodded. "Be right back, sweetie," he kissed her slowly and then went outside where Harry was waiting angrily. "Are you nuts!" he screamed. "You guys are twins-she's your sister, you marrying your own damn sister for fucking sake, I don't care that you barely knew that you had a sister five years ago, that's sick I tell you sick! And what did she mean after five yeas of a long distance relationship?" Harry felt so sick that he thought that he was going to hurl.

"My parents sighed the divorce papers and gave them to the Russos, who liked you freaked out but Alex managed to talked them in to it." he smirked.

"Why?"

"Because they didn't have any excuse to prohibited." he said calmly. "What were they going to say to her. Don't marry her because he's your twin brother? She would finds out the truth and it would kill her. And as for your second question, unlike some people I did keep my promise and went to see her and after a few months it was love." he finished cockily.

"You can't do that to her!" Harry shouted. "She deserves to know the truth. She can't marry her own brother!"

Draco glared at him "Alex is my fiancée now, not yours."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but Alex popped in, looking worried and annoyed. "Why are you all outside in the cold?" she demanded. "We were suppose to be having coffee."

"Sorry," both men murmured.

She sighed. "We'll do it another time then, I still have to go back to the shop and rearranged some things." she walked over to Harry and he was surprise to see how tiny she was in her arms. "I'm really glad to have seen you Harry."

"Me too," he said shakily. "Take care." He glared at Draco one last time and in the blink of an eye they were gone. He checked his clock and saw that nearly and hour had gone by and he decided to go to Ron and Hermione and tell him the latest news.

The late October air was chilly and it made Harry's skin crawl. He finally arrived at the Wesley's modern, nice brown colored two story house that was squished between two other houses a gray one and a blue one.

He opened the door and smiled at the smell of apple pie and ice cream, clearly they were in the middle of dessert. "Good evening."

"Uncle Harry!" four year old Rose cried as she ran toward Harry, her hair flying everywhere. He laughed. "Hey, kiddo." and picked her up.

"Harry, you're just in time for dessert, come and have a slice." Hermione called warmly from the dining room where Ron was stuffing pieces of pie in his mouth.

"Thanks," he said grateful, he was starving.

Hermione set the pie on the table and gave Harry a slice. "So Ron told me you were very happy when you got off work Harry," Hermione teased. "A new girl perhaps?"

"Something like that," he said. "More like an old girl."

Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks. "Please explain."

So Harry told them about yesterday's encounter with Alex and her engagement to Draco.

"He's mental!" Ron gasped. "He can't marry his own sister no matter how pretty she is."

Hermione glared at him and then said softly to Harry. "I think the best way to solve this is to tell Alex the truth, if she knew then she wouldn't want to marry Draco, she would want to marry you."

"No she wouldn't," he said miserably.

Hermione sighed "Yes, she would Harry. You were her boyfriend the short time she was at Hogwarts and she loved you deeply. So you can't say that she loves Draco, besides it not right."

"She's right you know," Ron told him.

Harry sighed stubbornly. "I can't do that. It would break her heart and I can't hurt her again. I couldn't bear it, but I can't let Draco marry her either."

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Betrayal

Chapter Three-Betrayal

A few days passed before Harry had the guts to visit Alex at her beauty salon and found it looking surprisingly relaxing and it had a cool chic vibe, a lot less girlier than the entrance. There was soft, pop music playing and three ladies were doing the hair of three customers while dozens of others waited, apparently Alex's salon had a lot of success. Alex was wearing a dark blue suit with a white oxford shirt and working the cash register. She smiled when Harry walked in. "Hey, you! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey," he said shyly as he kissed her cheek while the rest of the ladies stared and made goggly eyes at the boy who lived and Draco's fiancée. He stepped back awkwardly. "Er, Ladies."

They blushed and continued to brushing hair and reading magazines.

"Can you slip out for a little while?" he whispered. "In order to make up fro the coffee incident a few days before."

"Let me check," she whispered as she called out to a brown hair woman "Hey, Lisa do you think you can handle things for about an hour?"

Lisa nodded "Sure thing boss, take you time." she winked at Alex.

"We're just friends," Alex insisted as she pushed Harry out the door "Come along. Sorry, my friends are kind of embarrassing." she apologized as they went walking toward Main Street.

"No problem," he said, finally glad that they were alone.

Through the rest of the trip they talked about their lives, their education, jobs, siblings, and people they met through the years until they finally reach the end of Diagon Alley and were staring at the magic brick wall.

They stared at each other awkwardly when they saw that they had made a stop. Harry's inside seemed to jump around, Alex looked so beautiful and sweet almost innocent and he couldn't stop thinking about the memories when they had been dating when they had been crazy kids that he could hardly stop himself as he kissed Alex slightly on the lips. Just a slight, soft and slow kiss. Alex looked perplexed but at some point he was positive that she kissed him back. "I love you, Alex," he murmured without thinking. "There hasn't been a single day when I haven't though of you. I want you and only you."

When she finally pulled away, she slapped him "You can't do this to me Harry, I can't do this!" she stammered, the tears slowly spilling from her eyes a she showed him her engagement ring. "I'm engaged to Draco."

"But Alex-"

"No!" she pushed him away and began running towards Main Street again, but instead of returning back to the salon as planned she went to the large, two story brownstone apartment that she and Draco were renting. Went inside and locked the door, grateful that Draco was still out with his friends. Then she pulled herself in her knees and began to cry.

It was after dinner that Alex stopped thinking about Harry's kiss and confession and started instead putting all of her attention to Draco as he read the newspaper even though Draco didn't seem as eager as she was to put their attention on each other. Alex was about to complain, but jumped when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Can you get that, Honey?" Draco asked not looking up.

"Yes," she stammered as she got up and went to open the door. What if it was Harry?

She twisted the knob and to her surprise found herself face to face with a small house elf holding dozen of red roses and a red box with a white ribbon. "Miss Russo?"

"Yes?"

The house elf bowed. "From Mr. Harry Potter."

"Thank you," she said as she closed the door and flipped the card open. Neatly on the pink card he had written I'm Sorry.

"Who was it?" Draco called.

Alex flinched. "No one!" she called back. "Just some guy selling something, I'm going up to sleep." She didn't even hear Draco's response as she ran upstairs. She threw the roses and the box in her shoe closet, put on her Pj's and went to bed, careful not to fall asleep. An hour later Draco went to take a shower and Alex quickly slip out of bed and pulled out the red box. Standing in front of the white vanity table, she opened it slowly, fearing what was inside. Inside was a silver necklace with a small silver rose. Unknowingly she put it on and stared at herself in the mirror with it. Her fingers went up to her neck as she traced her fingers around the necklace and then brought it to her lips and whispered. "Oh, Harry."

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Conflicting Feelings

Chapter Four-Conflicting Feelings

Draco kissed Alex tenderly on the neck and Alex instead of savoring it Harry's face popped into her mind. Alex and Draco were making love but every time she tried concentrating on him, Harry's face popped into her mind. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

Alex stopped kissing him and awkwardly stood up and changed quickly into her work clothes without even bothering to shower.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked confused.

"Work." Alex explained quickly as she tied her hair in a ponytail and avoided his eyes.

"But's it's not even seven o'clock," he protested.

Alex picked up her briefcase. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go," then she darted out the door.

Struggling on her heels she ran towards Main Street until she reached Harry's shabby apartment and by that time she was dripping wet because it had started raining as she had ran to his house. Desperately she knocked on the door and waited for Harry to open it and when he did he looked at her confuse, shirtless and in his pajama bottoms.

"We have to talk," she huffed unable to stop staring at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but step aside. "Come right in."

"Thanks," Once she was dried off and Harry had put on a shirt she turned towards him and asked him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you," he responded simply. "I've always loved you and always will."

"But I hardly know you," she protested the blush forming on her cheeks as she struggled to look at him. "And you hardly know me."

"That's not true, we-," he paused, face flushed "I still remember that goodbye kiss five years ago."

"That didn't mean anything," she argued stubbornly, arm folded across her chest. "We were just kids."

Harry unexpectedly kissed her again, this time a slow and gentle kiss, "But you know it did." he memorized as he petted her arm ever so gently.

Alex pulled away, afraid of doing something that she might regret.

"Don't try to deny it," he said in a husky voice as he put his arms around her tiny waist "there is something incredibly powerful between us that we can't ignore."

Alex didn't know is someone posses her or if she had gone insane, she kissed Harry with all her might and loved every single second with it. His kisses felt so real, so full of passion-Draco's kisses never felt like that. They stumbled into his bedroom, their clothes half off and tearing the remainders off. And the rest was history.

888

"Honey?" Draco called later that evening as he entered the empty house. He was holding tickets to a presentation at a club later that evening he thought that taking Alex to dinner and some entertainment would help eased her mood. Thinking that she probably went to the store he went upstairs to take a shower.

As he started putting away his tie and suit he noticed something sparkly and big on his night table. Confused he went towards it and a cold feeling went down his back as he noticed that it was Alex's engagement ring. He looked around and for the first time noticed that Alex's closet was wide open and half of her clothes and the big suitcase was missing. Next to the ring there was a note with shaky handwriting it said I'M SORRY.

End of Chapter Four.

What do you guys think? : )


	5. Eloping

Chapter Five-Eloping

The ray of the morning sunshine hit Alex right on the face as she struggled to open her eyes. "Good morning," she heard Harry say and then she raised her head from his shoulder and smiled sleepily at him, "Good Morning." she took the cup of coffee that he offered her and sat back down to enjoy the scenery.

Currently they were on a train ride to Paris after being stuck on said train after leaving London for almost two days. The coffee burned Alex's toung but she felt that it was a small price to pay for the unbelievable cruelty that she had done to Draco. "Do you think we did the right thing?" she whispered as she cuddled closer to Harry trying to hide the nervousness and guilt in her voice.

Harry smiled at her sadly "Of course we did, Draco will understand. . .someday." he offered reassuringly though he doubted it.

Alex sighed "I really hope so Harry." They slept for two more hours and then the train finally stopped. Harry and Alex got their small luggage and took their sleeping selves outside. Paris was as beautiful as Alex remembered, (she had gone there two years ago) and she loved that the air smell always of beautifully baked goods. Now the only problem was, where were they going to stay?

"Don't worry," Harry squeezed her shoulder as if he could read her mind "I already picked up a small, little apartment for us and arrange everything while you were sleeping."

She brightened when he said that "Really?"

"Yeah, really it's a little near the Eiffel tower," he stopped a taxi and Harry and Alex slipped right in.

"How cliché," Alex joked as the driver started the engine and in the less than twenty minutes they arrived at a pair of orange-beige colored apartment buildings that she and Harry would be living in for a year at the least.

"It's beautiful," Alex breathed, all her worried and guilt over Draco had seemed to magically disappeared "Thank you for bringing me here. For convincing me. For everything."

Harry smiled as he kissed her on her warm lips "You're welcome."

888

"Give me another one," Draco snapped at the bar tender as he smashed his ugly, brown colored glass on the oak table at one of Diagon Alley's cheapest and ugliest bars "And make it double." He had been drinking since yesterday evening and only left to take a nap of three hours and then come back. He was surprise that he hadn't dissolve in tears yet.

The bartended smiled sympathetically. He was an old guy with a gray beard and beer belly, he put the glass in front of Draco. "Bad day, buddy?"

"None of your business," Draco slurred then he put the glass down and nearly sobbed into his drink. "I just got dumped. By my fiancée."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said as he refilled his drink.

"Yeah, yeah everyone says that." Draco nearly sobbed. "You should have seen her-she was beautiful with a great smile and long black hair."

"Come to think of I did see a pretty brunette leave yesterday on a train ride towards Paris yesterday," the bartender said slightly "With that Potter boy, no less. Think that might be your girl?"

Draco looked at the man in utter shocked. . . That made total sense! And the man shrugged in a what-can-you-do sort of way. Draco smashed the glass against the table and slurred, his words angry "POTTER!"

ONE MONTH LATER.

Alex couldn't believe where she was standing at six o'clock in the morning on a beautiful November, almost December morning. Throwing up in their little apartment's toilet while Harry kept her long, dark hair out of her face as she puked whatever she had been able to swallow only minutes before. She had her thin arms around her flat stomach and her face was a greening-gray color.

"There," she wheezed "I'm done. You can let go now."

Harry did as he was told, though he was nervous, it wasn't like Alex to get so sick. "You sure you're ok?" She nodded helplessly as she took a drink of water "Uh huh, just the flu that's all."

"But you've had the flu for two weeks already. Isn't it a little odd?"

"No," Alex gripped the silver toilet seat, hating the hinting sound in Harry's voice. "A lot of people get sick."

Harry laughed humorlessly "Not young people," then he said his expression serious "Alex, I didn't want to say anything, but don't you think-"

"Don't say it!"

"-That you might be pregnant?" he finished simply "Come on think of it, we didn't really use protection. Please just take the pregnancy test," he kissed her half-frozen hand "Then I will feel much better."

Alex sighed "Ok. Go get it. I'll wait for you here."

It took Harry only a few minutes to get the pregnancy test and another forty-five minute after much insisted of Harry to show him what was written on it. But Harry already knew and the result were obvious. She was pregnant.


	6. Remembering

Chapter Six-Remembering

"No, no," Alex sobbed into her pillow later that evening "There's just no way I could be pregnant, no way at all!" the entire room seemed to be spinning and she couldn't bear to look at Harry.

"I honestly don't know why you are so upset," he said amused as he patted her back "I'm perfectly happy."

Alex stop sobbing to stared at him with a weird expression on her face "You. . Are?"

"Of course!" he said cheerfully. "I always wanted to have a baby."

Alex bit her lip and stared at Harry's obviously happy face, innocently not knowing that the baby might not be his, "Harry, there's a fifty percent chance possibility that the baby-"

His black eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "That the baby might not be yours," she finished quietly. "On the morning that we. . .you know. . Me and Draco also did. . You know earlier that same day." she buried her face in the pillow like a child. "So you know, there's a 50% chance that the baby might not be yours. I'm so sorry Harry." The tears started spilling again and Harry lovingly cleaned the tears up with a Kleenex.

"Oh, honey," he whispered. "You don't honestly think I'm that superficial do you? I don't care if it's Draco's baby, or my baby, or any one else's baby. I'm going to love it as if it were mine because I love you," he emphasize as he kissed her. "This past month has been beyond amazing. The best I ever had and nothing in the world can't change that."

Alex nodded, her tears dried on her skin, "Thank you, thank you."

He numbly pulled out a small red antiqued box and showed it to Alex, "I was saving this for a more special occasion, but I guess this is it," his hands shook as he open the box and showed her a gold right with a red stone in the middle. "It's nicknamed 'the Remember Stone' as part of old legend, I found it an antique store a few days ago. Alexandra Margarita Russo, will you marry me?"

Alex stared at Harry with wide brow eyes as she looked at him in awed. "Are yours serious?"

He laughed. "Of course I am silly. Try it on."

Alex nodded her response and slipped the dainty ring on her finger and immediately she felt herself being sucked in into some kind of mini time capsule.

She felt as if she were alone in a movie theater and memories flew by, each time more faster. There she was at sixteen with her brothers and some kind of blood tests, there she was with the Malfoys and Draco who had introduce himself as he "brother", herself laughing with Hermione and Ron, being captured by Voldemot, and being rescue nearing dead by Harry and Draco.

The memories all seemed to evaporated inside of her brain and in a minute she was no longer in the lonely, movie theater but back in the apartment in Paris and Harry was shaking her shoulders. "Alex, are you ok?"

"I remember," she whispered.

"Honey, are you ok? What are you talking about?"

"I remember everything," she whispered. "Hogwarts. . .Voldemort capturing me. . .us kissing. . Madam Pomfrey erasing my memory. . .Draco being my twin brother. Oh, Draco he really is my bother," she buried her head in Harry's collarbone. "I almost married my own twin brother. How absurd."

"How do you remember?" Harry whispered, still shock.

Alex turned to face him then stared at the ring. "The ring. . .it works. I remember everything Harry." she stared at him , her eyes huge. "Oh, Harry I'm sorry that I said I didn't remember anything, but I do now! We belong together! Oh, Harry I'm so sorry."

Harry couldn't help smiling and laughing in glee, "Oh, I'm so happy sweetie!" he hugged her hard. "So happy, so extraordinary happy!"

Alex kissed him back, happiness going through every inch of her body as she remembered all of the crazy adventures with Harry. Christmas, First kiss, the train goodbye.

Now she would be with Harry forever.

Wouldn't she?

888

"So let me get this straight," Detective Lean, scooted back in his chair and stared at Draco with his cold gray eyes "You want me to track down these two." she pointed to the photographs of Alex and Harry.

"Yes." Draco said coldly to the private investigator. "Harry James Potter and my fiancée Alexandra Margarita Russo, they seem to be somewhere in France."

Lean raised an eyebrow. "Muggle France? Or Wiazrding world France?"

Draco flushed. "I don't know! It's you're job isn't it. I'm paying you a lot."

He nodded "Yes, sir," he picked up the pictures. "They shouldn't be too hard to find. Give me a few months."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you so much for your reviews.


	7. Natasha Elizabeth

Chapter Seven-Natasha Elizabeth

8 MONTHS LATER.

Harry pressed his forehead on the cold wall of the Paris International Hospital begging the wizarding gods for all to be over soon. Alex had woken up with abnormal pains and contractions and he had rushed her to the hospital. Alex had been in labor for almost ten hours and yet Harry didn't know how his wife and possible child were.

Yes, his wife. He had married Alex just two weeks ago, not a grand church wedding like they both would have liked just a small, civil reception. But in the country of France they were now legally man and wife.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry turned around still feeling sort of queasy as he stared at Dr. Hart, the young doctor who would help Alex while she was giving birth.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

The doctor smiled "Wonderful, just a little weak. But you have a beautiful baby girl. She weight three pounds and 2 ounces. Perfectly healthy. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please." he urged her.

"Right this way please."

After walking through two floors the nurse finally let him in a sunny, bright yellow room in the maternity ward. Alex was propped on pillows holding a little pink bundle with a IV needled on her left arm. She looked tired, but equally happy and she already had that "Mother's Glow". He desperately wanted to ask if the baby had blond hair like Draco or dark hair like him, but he bit his tongue, he knew it wasn't time.

Alex saw Harry standing in the doorway and called him, "Come in Harry, and look at your daughter-I mean our daughter."

Harry sucked in his breath as she walked towards her and looked in Alex's arm and saw a tiny, beautiful baby girl with fair skin, dark black hair in long curls, and enormous green eyes. This baby, this child was his.

"Is she really mine?" his voice shook with disbelief as he took her from Alex's arm and started cradling her, she fussed but didn't cry. "She's way too cute to be mine."

"She's yours Harry," she said happily. "A 100% yours."

Alex kissed him. "And yours too."

"What should we name her?" he hesitated as he looked at her. "I completely suck with baby names as you know."

Alex laughed. "I really like Natasha."

"So she'll be a Natasha," he decide. "How about for a middle name?"

She shrugged. "It's your turn to decide."

Harry squirmed. "Ok."

Alex sighed. "You can't fight Voldemort, but you can't pick a simple baby name. You really are hopeless."

"Hey!" he called in faux offense. "Fine, Elizabeth. I like Elizabeth, what do you think?"

Alex settled back into her pillow and murmured the name. "Natasha Elizabeth, I like it."

888

"So you found them?" Draco pressed as him and Detective Lean were seated in the dining room after nine months of long investigation.

"Yes," Detective Lean set piles of folders on the table. "They are residing in Paris, France-Muggle world living in a small apartment building, near the Eiffel tower. Miss Russo, or now Mrs. Potter just a few days ago gave birth to a baby girl-Natasha Elizabeth Potter."

Draco froze as he looked coolly at Detective Lean. "Baby? Alex had a baby with that Potter ass?"

He nodded "I'm afraid so-at least that was what the blood test said."

Draco sat frozen for a second and then cleared his throat. "Are the directions here?"

"Yes sir,"

"Then you may leave," he said "Good job. The house elf will pay you on your way out."

Detective Lean turned red with fury. "But I have more information-"

"I don't care," he snapped "Just leave."

Detective Lean angrily did as he was told and left Draco alone. Finally, alone Draco opened the folded that was labeled FAMILY and stared long and hard at two pictures-one of Harry, Alex, and the baby leaving the hospital and another one of Natasha Elizabeth.

The child that should have been his.

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Jinx

Chapter Eight-Jinx

5 MONTHS LATER.

"We're going to New York!" Harry announced one evening as he walked towards the kitchen one evening after work. He worked as an assistant manager at a small bakery and made just enough for the essentials so that Alex didn't have to work and could stay home and watch the baby.

Both his wife and daughter looked at him in surprise. Natasha had grown beautiful and cuter every day. Her hair was long and glossy and her eyes were huge and dark green. Her teeth were just coming out and she looked adorable when she smiled.

Alex pushed back her black hair. "Wait-are you serious?" She hadn't seen her parents in over a year since she and Harry had ran off to France together. They didn't even know that Alex had regain her memories or that she had a daughter. Harry had warned her that it would be best if they didn't email or exchange letter for the fact that Draco might find out.

Harry smirked as he pulled out three tickets. "See for yourself,"

"Oh, Harry!" she put the baby down on the baby chair and went to the counter to glance at the tickets.

"There for the last flight leaving for New York tomorrow evening-we should be arriving the day after that."

"I'm so happy," she hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Harry, I know I tell you my parents can be annoying but you don't know how much I miss them right now."

"I'm so glad that your happy, Al," he kissed her gently and then picked up Natasha and started cooing to her. "How about you, princess, are you ready to see you grandparents had uncles for the first time?"

The baby cooed in respond and started pulling Harry's glasses.

Ever since they had brought her home from the hospital Natasha had become Harry's Little Princess and Alex had no doubt that just like her Natasha would be very spoiled indeed.

"Enough daddy-princess group," Alex laughed as she joined them. "We better start packing."

888

"I never seen the airplane terminal so full," Alex commented as she along with Harry tried to get through the large amounts of people while pulling three suitcases and holding baby Natasha. "It's seems so weird that there are so many people."

Harry nodded. "Especially since it's off season," he tightened his grip around Alex's hand. "Come on I think I see some leftover seats over here."

No sooner had they sat down that the airplane pilot walked towards them. "Mr. Potter and Miss Russo?"

"Mrs. Potter," Alex corrected as she stared at the man. "Yes?"

"We have a private jet heading off to New York right this minute," he whispered. "If you pay an extra $100 for person you can get on it and arrive in New York at your desire time. The plane that your purchase tickets for has had a malfunction and it make take hours for it to be fix."

Alex and Natasha looked at Harry with pleading in their eyes, they were so tired and wanted to get to New York as soon as possible. Harry sighed as he handed over the money, it was weird for him that these two girls took part in so many of his decisions. But after all one was his little princess and the other one the love of his life.

"Which way do we go?"

The man smiled. "Follow me, please. My name is Chris and I'll will be your pilot."

"Wow," Alex walked inside the small plane and found it strangely empty. "People are really cheap."

"Some just have larger family, madam," the man said as he stood at the edge of the door. "Please fasten your seatbelt, we will be taking off soon."

Harry crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "But there are only the three of us-aren't we going to wait for anyone else?"

The man shook his head. "There were no more offers. Have a lovely trip." He close the door.

Alex gulped, "Harry,"

"Don't worry," Harry holded out his wand. "Maybe he's telling the truth, but I've got my wand and you got yours just in case. Don't be so paranoid."

"I'm not," she snapped. "I'm just worried."

Harry petted her arm. "Don't worry, what are they going to do, kidnap us?"

She cringed. "Don't jinx it."

"I'm joking, I'm joking."

But surprisingly, nothing happened.

At least for the first half of the trip, they were about four hours away from New York when Harry and Alex were suddenly awaken by a strange rumbling noises. "What's that?" Alex called nervously.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "There are just a few storms."

"STORMS?"

"Everyone, please fasten you oxygen masks located under the seat," the pilot said calmly. "We hay be heading for a rough, sudden landing folks. Not to worry."

"Quick," Harry opened the boxes of Alex and Natasha's seats and pulled out the two orange masks. "Put them on."

"What about you?" Alex called out as she put the mask on the baby.

Harry pulled out his own. "Here it is. Let's do it together 1. . .2. . .3!"

As soon as they put on the masks they were evaporated into darkness.

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. I'm Sorry

Chapter Nine-I'm sorry

Harry slowly opened his eyes, still feeling a little dizzy. He closed his eyes again then forced himself to concentrate on his fallen vision. He tried pulling his arms forward so he could rub his eyes and fix his glasses but found that his arms and legs were attached to some strange boulder and he could not move no matter how much he pulled. "Come on! Come on!" he growled as he moved forward trying to break the chains but it was no use, they were too strong. He moved his body to look at his back pocket and somehow get his wand, but like he had predicted someone had took his wand.

His green eyes looked aimlessly for his wife and child, and they were not hard to find. Alex like him was trapped and struggling to get out of the bolder but having as much luck as him. His baby had been locked in a small, doggy cage on the floor with their wands inside. She moved around in what little room was possible and it looked like she was going to cry.

"Harry," Alex cried out. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Harry called through gritted teeth. "When we put those oxygen masks on the plane, it seems we passed out." he tried to rewire his brain for something more unusual but nothing came to mind. Someone had tricked them into getting on the plane in the first place, but who? And why had they been stupid enough to do that?

"Sleeping gas," they heard a familiar voice said as he walked into the middle of the circle. "Oxygen was replaced with sleeping gas if that's what you're wondering.

Alex chocked back a sound and Harry gritted his teeth as he said the word. "Draco."

Draco stood in front of them, in his usual suit, but everything around his was different. He no longer had that handsome face. He was paler, almost sickly, his eyes looked tired, and even as young as he was his hair was starting to look gray and fall out. Apparently it had taken all of his energy just to even capture them here.

He turned to Alex and curled his lips. "My dear fiancée, you look lovely."

Alex was pain stricken.

"Or should I say Mrs. Potter and mother of. . .this innocent, little girl," he took one brief look at Natasha who eyed him with interest.

"Draco, please," Alex begged. "Don't hurt her! She hasn't done anything-it was all me."

"And me," Harry scowled. "Don't hurt the baby."

Draco glared at him, "I wasn't planning too, but you're right that would be an interesting spin to things."

Harry's jaw clenched.

Draco paced around looking at each of them. "I have been tracking you down for almost two years," he said quietly as he glance at Alex. "Ever since you left with that Potter boy not even in the first few months that we were in Diagon Alley."

"You have nothing to judge me for," Alex scowled. "You betrayed me too."

"And how, did I did that exactly?"

"When you asked me to marry you even though you knew that you were my twin brother and that I had lost my memory five years ago. Or are you going to say that you had no idea whatsoever."

Draco's eyes widened and his lips stretched out in a thin line. "Your memory, it's back. How?"

"Her engagement ring turned out to be the Remember Stone." Harry told him smirking. "The charade is over and done with Draco."

Draco growled "Damn it, you ruined everything Potter!"

"Me?" Harry said humorlessly. "I'm not the psycho who wanted to marry his own twin sister."

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed at Harry. "Crucio!" A deep pain fell on Harry, particularly on his stomach. "Argh!" Harry cried in pain, despised not wanting too. The pain, it was just too much.

"Draco!" Alex cried. "Please stop, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, just please don't hurt him anymore!"

Draco turned around, anger and upset still written in his eyes. He tightened his hand on his wand. These two had made a fool out of him all his life, Harry in school and Alex when she told him that she loved him. _Liar, _a voice in his head said _You knew that deep down she didn't really love you. That all this time, even if she didn't know it a part of her still loved Harry._

"Draco. . " Alex begged.

"Crucio!" Draco yelled hitting her in the lower part of the body.

Alex yelled in desperate pain.

Just then at the sound of both of her parents yelling in pain, Natasha started crying. Hard. She cried and cried not knowing of the dangerous man in front of her all she knew was that her parents weren't there to comfort her.

Draco turned around angrily. "Be quiet your little brat!" he stopped in shortness of breath as he looked at the pain in the baby's eyes. Even though the girl looked entirely like Harry in her small, green eyes he saw and remembered the pain that he had seen in Alex all those years ago when she had been sixteen and tortured by Voldemort and how she had been a slave to those awful memories until Draco and Harry had asked Pomfrey to erase them. He saw in these baby's eyes the look of pain and of being frightened that was so familiar to him and he knew that at that moment he couldn't go on. He tightened his hand around his wand. Harry and Alex now had a child who they actually cared about and loved and who loved the back and no matter what they had done to him or how much hurt they had caused him. He knew that he couldn't kill them, not as long as this baby was alive.

Draco removed the locks on the iron chains without looking back. "I'm sorry," he whispered and then disappeared.

Alex ran to free the baby despised the pain she felt in her lower body. "Shh, shh don't cry sweetheart," she cooed as she clutched the baby to her chest and eyed Harry nervously. "Why do you think he did that?"

Harry shook his head unable to find a response. "I don't know, I just don't know."

Both Harry and Alex looked in the direction that Draco had disappeared thinking the same thing: _I'm sorry, Draco._

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

". . .Happy birthday, dear Natasha, happy birthday to you!" the finished the last lyrics of the song and then burst into applause and the little, one year old girl blew out the candle on the cake.

"Happy Birthday, honey!" Harry and Alex said loudly.

Natasha clapped her hands in glee as Hermione started cutting the cake and giving out pieces. After the cake had been eaten and the dinner dishes washed Alex turned to Ron, uncertainness in her voice. "Hey, Ron have you heard from Draco?" She had been wanting to ask for months, but hadn't had the guts until now. "I have." he said.

"Did you talk to him?" Harry pressed.

"Well, no," he cocked his head. "But I saw him in a small, wizarding village not even a week ago when I was away on business and I ask around town about him, he's quite famous being a non-local and all. He owns a small supply store there and he married a village girl upon his arrival-Melanie or something like that. They have two twin baby boys-just recently born, Max and Phillip."

"Wow, he fell in love quickly." Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry!" Alex scolded.

"Oh, they aren't in love believe me, they are kind of distant," Ron said "They aren't happy or in love, but they respect each other and have the company they both crave for and need."

"I can't help feeling guilty," Alex murmured "Even though he re-do his life."

"Me either," Harry said quietly. "We did such horrible things to him."

"Mama! Papa!" Natasha called out as she ran towards them, her hands sticking with frosting.

Alex and Harry smiled. "But one good thing did come out of this."

"Yes," Harry put a hand on her shoulder smiling. "Natasha Elizabeth."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Epilouge

Chapter Ten-Epilogue

FOUR YEARS LATER

Natasha, now five years old and looking prettier than ever walked arm in arm with her parents as they crossed the familiar streets of Diagon Alley. Even through she was only five and wouldn't be going to Hogwarts for another six years Natasha loved the atmosphere of the place and she loved visiting every chance she got.

Natasha and her family lived permanently in France now and her Daddy or Papa as she called him, worked as a private investigated for the French Wizarding World, through they visited the wizarding world of London and Diagon Alley a couple of times a year.

"Honey-look," Harry stopped in front of a familiar ice cream shop. The same ice cream shop in where they had meet almost ten years ago when he had spilled ice cream all over Alex's shirt.

"Oh, I remember this place!" Alex squealed as she pulled Harry in for a kiss. "I still have that shirt with that ugly stain you know." she teased.

Natasha made a face. "Yuck. Papa, why are you kissing Mama?"

Harry and Alex laughed as they looked at each other. "Because this is where Mommy and Daddy first met."

THE END!

Wow, I finally finished! : ) Thank you so much for reading and favoring to the end, you guys are great! Thank you to everyone who continued reading since the end of One Heart, Two Families. I really appreciated all of your comments and suggestions and I hope you guys liked the ending. (Sorry, if it was kind of short.)

Thank you, to all readers!


End file.
